


"We All Have a Role to Play"

by NoizyShadowFire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AND I MEAN LITERALLY SLOW BURN IT SPANS FOR YEARS, Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Community: kingdomhearts, F/M, Help, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Original Character(s), Other Original character cameos, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Shipping, Slow Burn, So many worlds so little time, at least I think so, slapping an oc into kingdom hearts because why not, that may or may not be a axel/lea pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyShadowFire/pseuds/NoizyShadowFire
Summary: Meet my oc, she is a girl that is NOT Subject X that has little to no memory of her past what so ever. Join us on this journey of her tales of love and remembering her past. She is paired with Lea so if you don't like lea I don't know what to tell ya.





	1. Rebirth and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a journey we all get to be on because this story has a mind of its own sometimes. This story begins a couple of weeks before the events of BBS. My OC is about a year younger then Lea and Isa keep this in mind. I try to keep as close to the timeline as I think I can be and i will Put in warnings when it FINALLY hits any raunchy scenes in this story so buckle up and here we go. Also if I will try to describe her outfit and keyblades for those of you that don't know already i mainly wrote this for my friends on discord so bear with me.

_**Prologue**_  
As I open my eyes, I notice how bright everything seems to be. There is nothing but blue skies and clouds for as far as the eye can see. I feel and odd sensation as i take a step, almost as if I am walking on a never ending puddle. I see my reflection very clearly in the water's surface below me. 'Where am I?' as I think this I hear a noise from behind me and turn very quickly, prepared for a fight if necessary. "It's been a long time ___" I gasp and shock and realize who it is, however I hesitate "Ch-Chirithy? My friend is that you?" She nods and jumps happily, approaching me and I immediately pick her up. I spin her around and hold her tightly close to tears, "I missed you!!! What happened? Where are we?" Chirithy is a little sad and hesitant with her next response. "We died.... and we are in The Final World... You won't be here for much longer however." confused, I move my arms so that I can make eye contact with Chirithy staring at her making my confusion apparent. She continues, still sad but determined "I won't be able to join you, at least not right away, You have a role to play, a new Keyblade War will begin soon and you will be needed." I begin to cry and hold Chirithy to me again "But we just met again! I can't leave you here! I won't leave you here!" Chirithy looks down, refusing to make eye contact with me. The sadness in her tone of voice deepens "You won't remember me or your past until the time is right ____." I grip onto her tighter as light begins to envelop her "At least tell me my role in all of this!" As she disappears and my vision fades to black I hear her say "It's not like you'll remember, your role is---" everything begins to fade away. I feel.....Warm.

* * *

 

 _ **Chapter One**_  
As I come to my vision is cloudy and my head is pounding. I try to recall what happened and how I got here but I only seem to incite a bigger headache. "W-where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?" I clutch my head trying to clear my thoughts, but to no avail. I look to my surroundings, familiar blue roofed houses and stone work surrounds me, but the name of this place is escaping me. I hear a boy exclaim behind me from a distance, "HEADS UP!!!!". I manage to turn in time to see a black and red Frisbee heading right for me. Instinctively, I try to catch it and manage to do just that mere seconds before it could hit my face. A different boy runs up to me, he has long blue hair that seems to spike in unison right before cascading down to his shoulders. He is wearing a blue and purple jacket with a crescent moon on it "Sorry about that, He likes to show off a lot and tends to over do it." he shoots a glare at the other boy that is approaching. The other boy is a lot more lax and waves him off. He has a short spiky crown of red-orange hair and wears a orange jacket and white shirt with a yellow and brown plaid keffieyah around his neck. He smirks "Lighten up Isa, I didn't mean it!" Isa then turns towards the boy completely and motions towards me "If she hadn't have caught that you could have hurt her!" The boy puts his hands behind his head and crosses his legs "Yeah well she caught it anyway so its fine!." The boy then turns to me and smiles dorkishly "The names's Lea-" he uncrosses his legs and points his index finger to his temple "Got it memorized?" I chuckle a bit and grin at him "Yeah, Isa and Lea, I got it memorized alright" I copied the motion he made as I said that. Isa rolls his eyes a bit but smiles and looks at me "So what's your name?" I make eye contact and open my mouth but quickly close it. I cross my arms and think as hard as I can but nothing comes to mind "I.... Don't remember..." Both boys stare at me in shock, that is when I see Lea look at me as if a light bulb went off over his head.

  
Lea takes the Frisbee from my hand and brandishes another one, he then bounces back a couple of times and goes into a battle stance of sorts "Well, how about we fight? Maybe we can figure out a name from how you fight!" I look at him quizzically as Isa speaks up "You don't even know if she has a weapon!" as he says this I try to recall if I have something to fight with. A spark seems to light in my heart and instinctively, I reach out my right hand in front of me. From a ray of light a weapon forms, a keyblade I recall, The guard of it seems to be made of windblown blue lotus petals, the blade seems to be a tree that slowly begins to freeze over a blue lotus flower into the shape of a wolf's head. The key chain is of the very same blue lotus petals surrounding a howling wolf. A name surfaces in my head: Frozen Howl. I close my eyes and turn my right side towards Lea, I hold my keyblade outstretched in a defensive position in front of me, keeping my keyblade perpendicular to my waist with my legs spread and my other hand balled up in a fist. I look at Lea hesitantly and nod. Lea smirks and a fire lights in his eyes "Let's do this!". Isa sighs and moves to a wall far away from us. "I'll watch and evaluate you..." Lea notices my apprehension and charges at me "Let's see what your made of!!!" He throws one of his Frisbees and I manage to dodge right, but end up getting him from behind. I feel a burning sensation as the Frisbee hits my left shoulder.

  
Lea had somehow willed his Frisbee back to him as I winced in pain. Lea chuckles a bit, satisfied that he managed to hit me. I immediately charge him while he is open, swinging Frozen Howl with a flourish, the strike lands against his side hard. At this moment I hear laughter in the distance "You better focus Lea or she will beat you like everyone else has!" Lea growls at that and I can feel the anger radiating off of him. He wildly swings his Frisbees towards me, I notice an arching flame left in the wake of the Frisbees and realize why I was burned. I move to guard the first strike and immediately get hit by the barrage of the next few attacks that I can barely keep up with. I counter-strike him when I see and opening and force him into the air, I follow this up with three more flourishes of strikes and I spin to knock him back onto the ground. The strike lands on his shoulder forcing him down. He bounces on the ground a bit and pants, dropping his weapons. "I think... this is a draw... Whaddaya think?" I look at him shocked, I then giggle a bit and help him up. "Minervae.... Sound good Lea?" Isa had approached us and crossed his arms. Lea looks me up and down and smirks "Yeah, perfect name for her!".

  
I cock my head to the side and think on it for a second, I then smile, "Minervae sounds good to me!" Isa smiles, proud of himself and puts a hand on his hip. "It's the perfect name for a girl that clobbered him in such and elegant, yet forceful way." I laugh a little as Lea scowls "Hey! I'll have you know I lost with style, Isa! Aren't you suppose to reassure me?! See? What a great friend he is right?" Lea feigns being hurt by what Isa said and looks to me. At this point I'm laughing so hard i can barely contain myself. Lea then continues "Well Minervae, wanna go for some Sea Salt ice cream?" I smile, ice cream sounds great right about now, As I think this Isa walks to me and hands Lea and I a potion each. I drink it and feel better immediately, my burns disappearing. "That should help for now, but after we get some ice cream you should rest." Lea rests his arm on my right shoulder "You can stay with us until you remember who you are!" Lea grins widely at me as Isa pinches the bridge of his nose "The strays you bring in.... alright you can stay with us" despite how calm and calculated he is I think he is still rather compassionate.

  
I let go of my Keyblade and it fades away in that same ray of light it was summoned in. "Well, let's go I think we earned a treat." Days pass as I continue to live with the boys. Isa as spiky as he makes himself out to be is, as I thought, a very nice person. He and Lea ask me everyday if I remembered anything new and, unfortunately, my answers are always no, One day we pass by a shop in the marketplace that sells accessories. In the window I spot a newsboy hat that has a galactic color pattern on it. There are white swirls all around it with at the left side of the hat a cartoonish eclipsed crescent moon and sun with shooting stars next to it. I stare at it in the window, attracted to it. Lea and Isa turn around when they notice I'm not with them and look to see me staring at the hat. Isa nods to Lea and walks up to me, clearing his throat. "I have something I need to take care of quick, Lea can you take her with you to pick up our order?" Lea grins from ear to ear and pulls me away calling back to Isa, "Sure thing, meet you at the house?" Isa yells back "Yeah!". As Lea drags me away I force a smile but think more about that hat.

  
Lea waves to the food vendor and we pick up the order. On our way home I notice that the hat is gone from the shop. I guess someone must have bought it.... Once inside the house, Isa places something on my head. I take it off to look at it and recognize what it was. The hat I wanted! as I put it back on and adjust it to fit securely on my head Isa smiles, "Lea and I split the cost for it, it suits you." I smile at the both of them and hug them both. "Thank you! Both of you! You guys are so sweet!" I can't help but smile as we put the food away, Once we are done i fiddle with the adornments on the hat as I sit on the couch where I normally sleep, much to the boys' protests. Lea plops down next to me leaning against the couch "You really like that hat huh? Do you like it more then us?" He sarcastically asks this a smug smile on his face. I smile back and take off the hat staring at it for a bit before meeting his gaze. "I do love the hat... but only because it reminds me so much of the three of us. I will always keep it close to me, that's a promise." Lea smiles and my heart skips a bit but I ignore it, waving it off as happiness for meeting new friends.

  
Lea stares at me for a bit too long before getting up from the couch and walking to his room. "Well good night, sleep well 'kay?" I nod and place the hat on the coffee table in front of me. I start to fix my pillows and sheets before laying down and Isa puts his hand on the back of the couch, startling me. "We are going somewhere tomorrow, there is someone we would like you to meet. A girl, just like you with no memories of her past." I look at him and nod "Sure thing. I'd love to come along." He nods and goes to his room next to Lea's. I lay down and pull the blankets over me. "Good night.. Isa, Lea" I slept well... well as well as I could. Hazy memories flood my dreams of a place like Radiant Garden but not. It's like watching a movie through a muffled speaker and cloudy screen. I... don't understand what it all is. The last image I see that jolts me away is of what looks to be a stuffed animal of a cat-like creature. As I jolt awake my sense are filled with the smell of eggs and bacon. I seem to have startled Isa a bit and he looks at me while plating everything, "You alright?" I shake my head and sigh "I saw flashes of... I think my past but, I'm not sure." Isa hands me a plate of eggs, bacon and toast "You'll figure it out I'm sure of it,: I smile and start eating to get ready for whatever will happen that day.


	2. New Friends and New Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that I forgot to describe Minervae in Chapter one so here it is for people that somehow stumble on this. Minervae is a pale girl with a hair color that is a mixture of purple and pink (closest color would be orchid or mulberry). Until I change it she is wearing all black baggy jacket where the sleeves go down to her elbows. Under the jacket is an open sleeveless shirt jacket that peeks underneath the other jacket that is a blue-grey houndstooth. Finally there is a white and blue crop top as the final top layer. We all know what kind of hat she wears so moving on, she also wears a choker and has read eyes and some freckles over her nose. She wears baggy cargo pants with overlapping white and black belts on it. Her shoes are combat shoes that are black and white. She wears very cute grey socks that are reminiscent of a painting. Her hair is also short but there is a couple of strands that are long by her ear that she has braided. Her bangs are long but not as long as Ienzo's and is some what in her face. I hope this helps.

 

Chapter Two

I return to the same square Isa and Lea found me at, the very same walking ahead of me and leading the way now. As we walk I look down at the stone work deep in thought 'I wonder... this girl... who is she?' Lea, all of a sudden looks back to me and sees how troubled I am. He decides to hang back and walk with me instead. "Are ya nervous?" startled I snap out of my deep thoughts "Uh... a little.. but, I'm mostly thinking about if she has anything to do with my past.. and I been thinking about my dreams lately too." Lea puts his hands behind his head as we walk, completely carefree almost. "Don't worry too much about it! Just be yourself and everything will be okay! Got it Memorized?" instead of the usual pose he just continues walking and only glancing at me for a quick second with his index finger at his temple. I smile at him and try to take his words to heart.

As we walk down the ramp of the square, a wooden keyblade skitters across the stonework ground. A blonde spiky haired boy, that was sitting against the wall, tries to reach for the keyblade on reflex but fails to get it. Lea stops and picks it up as we pass him, swinging the keyblade around a few times before looking to the boy "This yours?" Isa and I stop and look towards Lea, Isa stares at him for a brief moment before saying "Lea, we don't have time for this." Lea waves the keyblade and his free hand a tiny bit. "Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." Lea walks towards the boy spinning the keyblade a few times, "You still play with toy swords? That's cute," he spins the keyblade one more time before grabbing the blade and pointing the guard to the boy. The boy definitely seemed annoyed with Lea at that moment, as anyone would be really. Lea drops the keyblade as he says, "Now this right here-" he brandishes his Frisbees, showing them off as he continues "Tada! Whaddya think?" The boy looks away as Lea goes into his natural battle stance. "Not a whole lot." I giggle a little at this statement predicting how Lea would react next.

Lea puts his hands on his hips still holding the Frisbees and leans forward "You're just jealous. I'm Lea." He points his index finger to his temple "Got it Memorized? What's your name?" The boy continues to not make eye contact with Lea and answers him "Ventus." Lea smiles and again I know what he is about to do because he did it with me once before. "Okay Ventus. Let's fight!" Ventus turns to Lea in shock and disbelief of what he just suggested "Fight? Why would I want to do that?" Lea eggs him on at this point, pointing at him with one of his Frisbees "You scared of losing? C'mon" Lea jumps back twice causing major deja vu for me and I can't help but smile as he relaxes into his battle stance. "Hope your ready." Ventus looks down at the ground and scoffs, a fire lights in his eyes and he picks up the wooden keyblade, standing up. He holds the keyblade back handed and spins it every so often. As he does this Lea grins widely "Yeah! Now we're talkin'." Ventus grins back at him, the fire in his eyes brightening, "You're gonna be sorry." I look at Isa and sigh as I shrug. Isa scoffs the both of us having predicted this happening to perfection.

Lea and Ventus charge each other while Isa and I watch from the sidelines. The fight that ensues is much like the one I had with Lea - one sided. A familiar scene takes place as Lea gets knocked to the ground, bouncing a bit on the stonework. "You... had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to... call it a draw if you are." Ventus is surprised by this, I'm not. "Huh? Heh right." Isa and I approach "Come on Lea, You can do better then that!" I smirk at him as I say this and Isa continues "From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser'... 'Lame,'..'Laughable'.." Lea looks between Isa and I and is feigning being upset with us. "Wha- Isn't this the part where ya.... Cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea crosses his arms and continues "You're just havin' a bad day,' or 'That's what you get for pullin' your punches!' (sigh) some friend." Lea breaks eye contact with Isa and I pipe up immediately and sarcastically say "Maybe you should Isa, don't be so hard on him." I smirk at Isa and he looks back and forth between the both of us "Oh, you mean I was suppose to lie." Lea continues to feign being hurt by what he said and puts his hands behind his head laying back onto the stonework. "Ya see what I gotta put up with?" he looks up at Ventus, "Sure hope you don't have friends like him." Lea then smiles and the realization hits Ventus' face once he sees what the three of us meant.

Ventus starts laughing and before you know it, we all laugh with him. Isa looks down at Lea all of a sudden and says "Lea, we have to go." Lea makes eye contact with Isa and nods "'Kay" Lea gets up and Ventus looks sad. "Already?" Lea turned away from Ventus as he had gotten up, but turns his head towards him. "I'll see ya when I see ya. After all we're friends now!" Ventus scoffs a bit "Get it Memorized!" Lea keeps eye contact with him as Ventus nods "Okay, Lea." Lea then starts walking to catch up with Isa and I on the other side of the square. Isa looks down at Lea before he can come up the ramp "What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" I feign anger and shock as I look at Isa "Gee, It's great to know how you feel about me!" Lea smiles a tiny bit and looks to the both of us "I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's hearts I can live forever." Isa smirks and quickly replies "I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." I chuckle a little at that and Lea quips back "See, I'm immortal!" Lea had a look on his face like he was so proud of himself and smiles. Isa closes his eyes "You're obnoxious." he and Lea look toward the huge building overlooking most of the town if not all of it. I meet their gaze towards and and Lea seems very serious for a brief moment, "You both ready?" I nod and Isa looks to Lea who smiles towards the building. Isa continues "Well I can tell you both are." Lea simply nods "Yeah."

We all turn and continue towards the building they had been looking at, that's when I swear I hear something from the boy as he walks away in the other direction. "Must be nice... knowin' who your friends are." I wince at that, my heart feeling a stab of pain form that statement. When we are halfway to the building Isa looks to me "Alright the building we are heading to is a laboratory that Ansem the Wise studies in with his apprentices. Once we get to the side entrance we have to sneak in... I found it after our fourth time of attempting to sneak in." Isa quietly leads us through many buildings and piping. Once we come to this tunnel of sorts in the side of the building Isa stops and turns to face us. "It's a bit of a labyrinth in there, thankfully I have a good memory so keep close to me." Lea smirks and Isa scoffs at him while leading us through the maze. I end up having to keep a really quick and quiet pace to keep up with Isa, he is surprisingly fast.

Eventually, we end up in front of a door. Isa then whispers to me "This is her room, we should go inside.... but really quietly." I nod and try to be as stealthy as possible when we sneak in. Lea quietly calls out, hesitant "Hello? Are you here?" No one responds. Isa finds a light switch and turns it on, startling Lea and I. "I don't think she is here." Lea sighs and I feel a wave of sadness pass over me... and then a creeping sensation of being watched. I turn towards the doorway and I see a tall man with a long skinny black ponytail smirking at us. "You clever little sneaks, what are you doing here?" my eyes widen 'No! We have been caught!' Isa is startled by him but quickly composes himself. "We wanted to see Ansem. We have been wanting to be his apprentices for a long time." I smile 'Nice save!' the man smiles a wolfish grin, his expression is unreadable. He seems to stare at me mainly, having taken an interest in me, before saying "Well why didn't you say so kiddos?" the man turns and waves his hand towards us, beckoning us to follow him. "Follow me kids!" Lea growls a bit, but Isa stops him. We all follow the man deeper in the lab until we reach an office. The man stops us and walks into said office, I can faintly hear words in the room.

"Braig, what do you need? I am in the middle of something." Braig smirks and waves his hand towards the door motioning us through "These kids, that I caught snooping around, wanna be your apprentices." Isa quickly takes a step forward and bows. "Ansem the Wise. Please let us be your apprentices!" Taken aback, Lea and immediately bow as well. I hear a chuckle coming from the man, Ansem the Wise, and he clears his throat "Children these days are so straight forward." I can feel Braig smile his wolfish grin again, making me feel chills run down my spine. Ansem meanwhile is deep in thought and looks to us motioning us to straightening up "You three can be my new apprentices, however you must do as my other apprentices and I say." Isa nods and I look to Lea, confused a bit, but nod as well. "Thank you for your kindness sir! We won't let you down!" Ansem seems satisfied with his answer "Well then, off you go, Braig show them out." Braig scoffs "As if, they seem to know their way in, they can show themselves out." Ansem scowls at him and Braig raises his hand in mock surrender "Fine, fine I'll do it."

Braig motions for us to follow him again, and we do. We make our way back outside, however this time through the front entrance. We stop once we are in the tinier square in front of the building. "You be good kids now and head home! You will need all the rest you can get." We all walk away from the lab, walking home. I sigh heavily "Nice save Isa, but now what are we gonna do?" Isa smiles and chuckles "Now we all have a better chance of seeing her again." I smile a small bit and close my eyes "That guy was right" I open my eyes and try to give him the same wolfish grin "You are a clever little sneak!" After a bit of laughter we finally make our way home. Once home, we all sit on the couch leaning back against it. "I'm beat, we should eat and rest." Isa nods and heads to the kitchen "I'll come up with something to eat, you guys relax."

That Night, and all the nights there after, I have the same dream as before. However, I still can't make heads or tails of it. Not long after our apprenticeship began, a strange man also started his apprenticeship as well. He also seemed to not remember his past, however I didn't like the feeling I got from him when I worked with him. Whenever Isa, Lea and I had free time at work we tried to find her and we failed to find her. The girl that was referred to as Subject X as we learned, She was the new guy's pet project. Every time we went to find her, it was like she was being hidden or she didn't want to be found. Years passed, everyday after work we would hang out together and eat ice cream as usual at our favorite spot. It was the highest rooftop in the town, other then the laboratory, that over looks the town. We would discuss what we had done that day and how we could better find her. One day as we pass by Aeleous and Dilan, I feel as if something is off. Something bad is gonna happen today.... I can feel it.

Later that day, Ansem disappeared, not long after he disappeared, all of the apprentices including Dilan, Aeleous, Braig and well us meet in the computer room. The man that had been off by himself, while we were all discussing Ansem's disappearance, began to attack us. I panicked, Even and Ienzo were first ones down. Dilan and Aeleous try to stop him, but they were the next ones downed. Before I can react a hand grabs my shoulder. Braig was standing next to a dark portal of some sorts. He throws me through the portal and I hear him say "Sorry kiddo, no hard feelings, but we won't be needing you anymore." I manage to turn in time to see Lea and Isa calling out to me and trying to reach for me before the portal closes on me.

Everything is dark..... I miss my friends.... Where am I? Where do I go? I need to find them. I feel myself drifting, no end in sight to the darkness surrounding me. This isn't a room at all but pure darkness. Won't anyone help me? How long has it been? How long has it been since I have seen my friend's faces?

I feel a presence nearby. Who? The hooded feminine figure approaches me, and pulls me from the darkness that I hadn't notice swallowing me up. I hold my head and voice the questions that have plagued my mind for an unknown time. "Who? Where am I? How long have I been here? Where is Isa... and Lea? Are they alright?" The girl tries to reassure me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down... I don't know who Isa or Lea are, your deep in a corridor of darkness, I don't know how long you have been here and my name is Xion... What's yours?" I sigh defeated. "My name is Minervae. I don't know what I'm going to do," Xion seems troubled for me and makes eye contact with me "My keyblade reacted to you... Are you a keyblade wielder?" I nod and summon my keyblade with a flourish. "Well I'm planning on doing something soon.... but I can help you as much as I can."

From then on every time it felt like it had been a while since Xion's last visit, she shows up with ice cream. She tells me of her friends she shares the same ice cream with. She would also tell me what she had been up to that day. The last time she came to me, She didn't bring me ice cream this time. She brought the same outfit she wears a black coat, pants, boots and gloves. "Take this please... Your gonna need it, it will protect you from the darkness... at least I think." I take it hesitantly and begin to change into these clothes. I keep my hat on me however and Xion looks at me weird "I always keep this hat on me. It's special to me." I use my keyblade to make my clothes disappear somewhere. Xion refuses to meet my gaze "You... won't remember me.. after this.." startled I hug her "How could I forget someone as sweet as you!" she sighs and pulls away "I have to go.... I'm sorry." Before I can protest she is gone- Darkness, where is Lea and Isa? How long has it been? Will anyone help me? I drift down... down.. and down...

I felt as if I had been falling forever I touch my hat every now and then as I drift, praying for Isa and Lea's safety. I finally feel myself land gently on.... sand? The sand in question was grey. A lady and a familiar figure say on the shore of this... beach? I walk over to them. "Where am I?" the familiar figure is in shock at seeing me and hearing my voice. "Minervae? My dear is that you?" that voice.... "Ansem the Wise???" he nods and continues "What are you doing here?" I sigh and sit down next to the blue haired lady. "I don't even know where here is." The lady next to me speaks up startling me. "The Realm of Darkness." I stare at her and sigh sadly. "And your name is?" she sighs as well sadly "Master Aqua" I stare at her in shock. "Do you know where Isa and Lea are? Are they safe?" She simply shakes her head. "I wonder the same of my own friends: Terra and Ven." The last name seemed familiar but I brush it off. I cry as I hold onto my hat, caressing the sun and moon adornments on it. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore... I miss them too much.

At that moment before Aqua or Ansem could move to comfort me a blinding Light hits my eyes. "Hey don't cry! Not when I just came to bring you back!" I freeze in place, my eyes filled with tears I turn my head towards the light. "Lea?" Aqua and Ansem looks at me perplexed. "Is he here?" I look back at them both and point towards him. "Don't you see him? Hear him? Or even see the bright light?" They both shake their heads. Lea speaks again "C'mon hurry up I can't stay here forever." I stand up and run to Lea. I try to hug him but my arms phase right through him. "I'm not really here, I was about to recomplete but I felt your suffering." Still crying I nod "Well now, once we are outta here you better find Isa. You better find me too! Got it Memorized?" He is in his usual pose for his catchphrase so of course I know its really him. I nod and mirror him. "Yup I got it all memorized!" I turn to Aqua "I promise I will be back for you..." she simply nods and I summon my keyblade and open the door of light, walking through. I hear Lea say something behind me "See you on the other side."


	3. Old and New Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I noticed typos that I had missed when posting the last two chapters and I hope that if anyone sees this and reads this that I didn't send this to, that you could leave a comment as to where the typo is so I can fix it. I would greatly appreciate it. So anyway , here is chapter 3, Enjoy.

Chapter Three

I walk through the blinding light, shielding my eyes with my right are as I wait for my eyes to adjust. As my vision focuses and clears, a very beautiful scenery greets me. My eyes widen and I can't help but audibly express my awe at the sheer beauty of the sky.... or space? The stars and galaxy-esk beauty felt reminiscent somehow. That's when I notice it, the galactic sky, or space, surrounds the ground underneath me entirely. It's as if an island is surrounded by sea. but it's a galaxy. Some how, the trees and grass thrive here, they flow with a slight breeze that is barely noticeable. The trees and grass seem to frame an oddly shaped tower, it's colors also very odd. "What a strange place, and an even stranger tower.." I walk up to the steps, two doors at their end, and place my hands on the doors, pushing them open.

"H-hello? Is there anyone here? Lea? Isa? Anyone?" the meer thought of Isa or Lea being here excites me, but the thought of them not being here stabs through my chest like a knife. 'Will I ever find you both?' The tears well up in my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away before they can fall. I begin my ascent up the stairs cautiously, afraid something might attack me. Once at the top of the stairs, I am greeted by a door. "A door? I thought for sure that the stairs would keep going.. is the tower really just deceptively short?" I push through the door and find myself on another set of stairs, that are floating in the middle of the room with other stairs above me. "What the- How?!" I peek over the rail of the stairs and see empty space below me, no support beams of any kind, just like the staircases above me. "What is with this place?!" I notice another door, I run up the steps and step through, finding myself in a room with no furniture of any kind. I look around it perplexed and notice yet another door. Once through it, I notice I'm on one of the other sets of stairs above the one I had just been on. I continue up the strange tower, passing another room before ending up before, I hope, the final door. I open the door cautiously, and look into the room. The room itself is large and there is another door to the side, however this seems to defiantly be the top floor.

I look around the room noticing shelving built onto the walls with different books, as well as different odds and ends here and there. There are windows in the room shaped like the moon and stars. In the center of the room is a huge table and a rather large chair, that is currently occupied by a man in a long blue robe and a dark grey beard. He has a pointed hat on as well and is staring at me. His scrutinizing gaze bores into me relentlessly, I feel really uncomfortable as he does this. He huffs a little and continues to stare me down as he speaks. "What, pray tell, are you doing here child?" Startled, I hadn't expected him to call me a child after all from what I know, I'm at least the same age I was when I was thrown into the darkness, twenty three. Maybe, to him, everyone is a child. I look up at him, caressing the adornments of my hat as I nervously reply, "I-uh-I came here... unknowingly... I was-um-guided here... don't send me back to that place... please?" I stare at him with eyes of imense sadness, the intensity of it made him pause, before he went into deep thought. "This place you speak of, your name and this guide... tell me of them." The tears begin to creep up on me as I hesitantly answer him, hoping he isn't asking so he can send me back and hurt Lea. "The place... is the realm of darkness-" I get cut off with his dismay by my answer, the look at his face absolutely stunned, I continue however "my name is Minervae and my guide was a friend of mine... a very dear one.. Please, I have to find my friends.. don't send me back there!" As I make eye contact with him, the tears fall relentlessly with no end in sight.

The man waves his hand a chair appears across from him, on the table in front of the chair, is what smells like hot cocoa, a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. "M-my favorite foods... how did?" I look at him in confusion as I take a seat on the chair. "My name is Master Yen Sid, please... eat." Yen Sid smiles at me and pushes a box of tissues towards me. "My magic only took for of what you thought you needed for comfort, do not worry child." I tentatively begin to eat, the tears slowly stopping despite me wondering how long it has been since I last ate something, and I immediately remember when it was. I had this very same meal for lunch, that myself Isa and Lea had prepared that day for ourselves. I touch the adornments of my hat again as I take a sip of the hot cocoa, feeling comforted but at the same time depressed. "You seem to fiddle with that hat a lot... does this have something to do with your friends you mentioned?" I pause for a moment and look up at him, the emotions I had been feeling still on my face as if I'm an open book. "Yes... this hat is extremely precious to me... My friends gave it to me... One of those friends helped me back to the realm of light, at least, I think it was him. He told me that it was my turn to find them both. I promised I would, I swear on this hat, I will find them and reunite with them!" at that exclamation I had suddenly stood up both of my hands balled into fists. I had accidentally summoned my keyblade, Yen Sid was in shock at this but what he seemed most in shock by was both of my hands. I then notice that my left hand was holding a keyblade back handed. It had flames on one side of the guard and rolling tides on the other, the blade itself was black with a blue green moon as its teeth. As I stare at the eclipsed sun and moon key chain, a name rings out in my head as I hold it up for closer inspection: Blaze Tide.

Yen side stares at me, standing up himself, looking to both keyblades and back at me. "You are a keyblade wielder! Not only that, but you wield two?!" I look at him, in as much shock as he is, "I only wielded one before... this one I have never seen before." I stare at the new keyblade as Yen Sid speaks, "Maybe your resolve caused it to manifest.." he stares closely at it, inspecting it "it seems the one you speak of might be incomplete... there are elements to it that seem almost too basic." I let them both disappear from my grasp and make eye contact with him, a new fire in my eyes, "Tell me sir, have you seen my friends... Isa and Lea?" he shakes his head and I sigh sadly the fire dying down as quickly as it had came. "I am sorry, I have not seen them" I quickly finish my meal and exhale a breath, steadying my resolve. "Then... can you help me find them?" Yen Sid smiles and nods, sitting back down "If you would allow it, I could have a friend of mine help you train in the Timeless Forest" I tilt my head to the side, confused at this "Timeless... Forest?" Yen Sid looks at my expression and begins to explain "It is a place where time passes slowly.. or maybe very quickly.. to the point where it feels as if time doesn't pass at all, the perfect place to train in your time of need. Time runs very differently there compared to here." I think about it, closing my eyes, 'Maybe there I could decipher my dreams there as well, training might be handy considering I am not to sure how strong this keyblade is.' I open my eyes and smile "If it would help me.... I'll gladly take the offer sir!" I'm determined to find them... However I shouldn't rush head long into things.

I continue speaking to Yen Sid "Um by chance.... How long has it been since... Ansem the Wise disappeared in Radiant Garden..?" Yen Sid stares at me as if trying to decipher what I just said, clearly puzzled and realizes why I asked "Four and a half years." My eyes widen... I had already lost so much time... but I don't feel as if I aged at all.. Yen Sid, as if hearing my thoughts, explained "The realm of Darkness has no concept of time at all, so it is only natural that you did not age. You will be able to make up for the time you lost, do not worry." Before I could speak, he waves his hand and I hear a bunch of protests and a.. sparkling noise? In a puff of smoke, another older man however much shorter then Yen Sid, Stands before me pushing up his spectacles. He had a long white beard and a plain blue pointed hat and what looked to be a dress robe of some sorts. "Now what is it that you need Yen Sid? I was just enjoying a rather nice cup of tea and you-" he eventually notices me and is startled "Oh! Hello there young lady!" I bow respectfully towards him. "Merlin, can you take this young keyblade wielder to the Timeless Forest? She will need some training for what is to come." Merlin waves the wand in his hand and nods "Oh quite right, quite right... In ya go my dear." His wand gleamed with sparkling magic and had summoned a white door in front of me.

I cautiously approach the door and enter it. When I'm on the other side, I'm greeted by a beautiful sight. There is a beautiful sunset framed by a cliff overlooking a forest. On the rocks that seem to almost make a seat for any that wish to watch the endless sunset, is a briefcase with crowns all over it. "Those are new vestments for you, I am quite sure that black coat has suited you well enough thus far, but these garments are enchanted far greater then that coat is. So do take care of them... a-and yourself of course, my dear." Merlin turns and leaves, giving me much needed privacy so I can change. I sigh and inspect the new clothes, a baggy white tank top with turquoise stars and flowers was the first thing I noticed, it also was tied neatly at the sides in a cute manner. There was also a plaid darker turquoise shirt jacket with plain dark green sleeves that had a black fabric that could be fastened with gold seams. The pants were essentially my old pants but a dark green that was almost black. There were green and white wristbands as well as a set of turquoise socks with a reversed pattern as my shirt that I put on and folded the hems. The boots were again, very much like my old boots, however they were the same dark green as my pants. I quickly realize that my hair has grown throughout the years, I had forgotten to cut it back when I was an apprentice, well if you could even call me that, I was more of an assistant. I notice a pair of scissors and a mirror in the briefcase and grab them. I cut my hair meticulously and begin to sigh as I feel the breeze sweeping away every strand that falls. My hair ends up slightly shorter then I had it when I first met Lea and Isa. My hair still covers my right eye but, I can still see through it rather well. I place my hat on my head and realize that it doesn't match to well with my new garments. I shrug "Oh well, I can live with that."

This coat... I don't know how I got it, but I will place it carefully inside this briefcase. Who knows I might need it again someday. Once I have fully changed and put away all of the old clothes, the briefcase vanishes. I close my eyes and sit on the rocks, staring at the view ahead of me. I cross my legs onto the rocks and attempt to meditate, but something bothers me. I hear water cascading in the distance. I stand and go to investigate the source of the sound and find a waterfall. A few yards away from where the water falls from the cliff-face is a platform. I smile and climb onto it. I cross my legs again and begin to slip into a deep meditation, like how Isa taught me to, the waterfall seems to relax me further then usual. I breathe in and our in measure breaths, trying to fall into the pattern that would begin to clear my thoughts. I slowly then begin to decipher the memories that weave in and out of the memory block in my mind. I let them flow as they wish instead of trying to chase them like I used to. I remember a cat being... Chirithy, a dear friend of mine. I remember Daybreak Town, Ephemer... Skuld. I remember the Heartless and the Lux I would collect from them everyday.

All of a sudden an image pops into my vision... a girl with short black hair and striking blue eyes, but a name does not surface with the image. I let the image go and let others surface, I remember minor missions I went on to collect this Lux, whatever it was, for my quota for the day. One thing bothers me however, countless images has surfaced, some with names some not. Where is my name? My real name? Why hasn't it surfaced yet? This train of thought brings me out of my meditation and as I open my eyes I notice a plate of Omurice next to me, still warm, with some cold orange juice. How long was I in meditation... and how come I didn't notice someone place this here? After I finish eating the delicious meal, I summon the keyblades and focus on them, trying to decide what battle stance I should use. I shift my right arm so that Frozen Howl points straight down to the ground. I then refocus my attention to Blaze Tide, I decide to hold it backhanded still, but hold it so that the teeth of the keyblade gently rests flat against my shoulder and tap my shoulder every now and then lightly. Satisfied with this stance, I decide to test it out in combat.

I spend hours relearning how to fight by striking the trees nearby with different motions: twirls, spins, forceful strikes and ripostes. I even tried midair rotation attacks, strikes with one keyblade followed by a guard motion with another as well. I was quite satisfied with the results... however.... I needed someone to train on.. trees won't suffice. I sigh, defeated, "Maybe I should try practicing magic or meditate some more until I get the chance to earn some field experience." I begin to shoot out the magic I was used to, a water spell. However the water spell had evolved into Waterra. I stare at what was left of the spell and to Blaze Tide, 'Is my new keyblade to blame for this upgraded magic?' I try out the rest of my spells I know and sure enough they all had been upgraded by one tier. The more I stare at Blaze Tide the more I think Master Yen Sid was right... it is incomplete. "Maybe if Blaze tide completes.... my magic will improve?" why did Blaze Tide manifest itself when it did? Was it truly my resolves to reunite with my friends? Or was it only because of my strong connection to them?

I spend most of my time meditating or practicing my magic. During one meditation session an idea popped into my head. I immediately snap out of my meditation and stand up. 'If I can change how I can utilize my meditation like Isa did when he fought... maybe I can also change how I use reflect. If I can take the energy absorbed by the reflect and instead absorb it into myself to discharge it several times over at an enemy.... that might be a useful backup skill for if I need it. However I have a feeling this could very possibly kill me. I should ask Merlin to help me perfect this... just in case' I quickly call out to the space around me "Merlin? Can you hear me? I need your help with something, if you don't mind!" I hear the familiar noises of Merlin's incoming magical arrival. Merlin dusts himself off and adjusts his spectacles. "Right, what is it you need, my dear?" I explain everything I have been mulling over to him and he strokes his beard listening. Once I finish explaining he goes into a deep thought and looks to me. Yes.... quite right, that magic would be  _very_  dangerous, but effective. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" I nod and Merlin sighs deeply. "Alright... I shall teach you the fundamentals of retaliation magics." Merlin and I spent what felt like several hours studying the magic behind the technique and putting that very magic into practice.

After those hours are over, I feel incredibly exhausted. "I could sleep for a week!" Merlin seems to understand this as he hands me a Hi-Potion. I drink the potion as he speaks "Yes, well, your technique will do that to you outside of practice as well, although I fear that it might go farther than make you drowsy." During the practice Merlin had only hit me with extremely basic magics as to not exhaust me completely and would cure me after awhile. The cures never really help that much and neither did the potion if I am going to be completely honest, but I wasn't going to tell Merlin that. Merlin continues "I really do hope you never have to use this technique, my dear." I sigh and stretch as far as my body will allow me to, I then lean back against the trees I had hit everyday that seemed to regenerate themselves. "I have a name for this technique: Final Gambit." Merlin fixes his spectacles and strokes his beard "Very well named.... that reminds me my dear-" I look up at him making eye contact waiting on him to continue. "You will have other new keyblade wielders joining you in training soon." I smile excited and a fire lights. "When will they be coming to train?" Merlin walks away from me and motions me to follow him.

I smile and nod at him, following him I ask another question "Will I be able to get some field experience soon as well?" Merlin walks towards the cabin I have been staying in and answers my questions. "Currently, they are busy with something else at the moment, as for field experience, Once you have recovered there is something I need you to do for me." I let out a relieved sigh and make my way into the cabin with Merlin. Once inside Merlin had already waved his wand and taken a seat, two teacups in front of him one for him and one for me. He had already magically filled his teacup and looks up to me, "My dear, what is it you would like to drink today?" I smile sweetly and sit across from him, about to give him an answer that is sure to shock him. "Green tea with honey and ginseng." Merlin is a little shocked by this but fills my tea cup, before he can speak I have already taken a sip. "Usually you ask me for hot cocoa.. why the sudden change?" I make a small smile and take a sip, enjoying the flavor profiles fondly before answering him "I have a block on my memories, Sometimes if I meditate I can remember some minor memories that slip through the cracks. Recently I remembered that I liked Green tea exactly this way." Merlin is taken aback by what I had just admitted. "Y-you mean to tell me... that you don't remember crucial moments of your past?" I breathe in the aroma of my tea and relax.

I respond to him calmly."Yes, I don't even remember my name, My real name. Minervae was a name given to me by my closest friends, Isa and Lea." Merlin seems, disturbed? for a split second by what I had just said but masks it. He then makes eye contact, a cryptic look in his eyes. "Well... one of the two new keyblade wielders should help make your quest to find them much easier." It wasn't like Merlin to be intentionally cryptic in the time I have known him, unintentionally yes, but not intentionally. Merlin then swiftly continues, finishing his tea and getting up. "Right well my dear, before I go, I shall expand this place for the new keyblade wielders, you should go rest." I walk to my room and look back at Merlin waving to him and yawning. "Good night, Merlin." I walk into my room, I lay down and once my head hits the pillow with my blankets covering me, I am out like a light. For once however, my dreams where different than usual. I did not dream of the hazy memories that I had slowly deciphered over the years and during my time here. I instead dreamed of myself, Isa and Lea.

The dream was a memory alright, but not what I was expecting. We were all kids again and we were all sitting at our favorite spot, the rooftop overlooking the city. Well more like the tallest rooftop we could find that wasn't the lab. We would eat ice cream there, talking about random things, like Lea with his fascination with the color red in the sky. However, time started to quickly speed up, and I was left on the rooftop alone at my current age. 'Isa hadn't shown up yet, he must be busy at the lab with everyone else, that's ok I can enjoy the view by myself.' as I think this, Lea snuck up behind me and plopped down next to me, one foot on the roof and the other hanging slightly. I had been sitting with my ankles crossed, swinging them back and forth with my right arm across my chest and my left hand cradling my face as I took in the view. Lea hits me on my shoulder playfully and smirks. "Hey! What are ya looking so down in the dumps for? He'll come back!" Come back? I don't remember Lea saying that. I look at Lea smiling and I notice the upside down tear marks underneath his eyes. "Did Isa give these to you?" I touch the marks unconsciously, caressing his face unintentionally. "Ye-yeah, he said that it would stop me from crying so much." I smirk and look to the view "Maybe he should give me those marks." Lea stares at me, my hand still on his face, and gives me a serious look. "Nah your strong, stronger then I am... you don't need 'em" Lea, if only you knew what I was feeling now.. maybe you would think differently.

Something different happens than what I remember actually happening that day. His hand overlaps my own hand. My thumb had been moving back and forth over the mark underneath his left eye. He smirks at me and moved my hand downward, towards his lips. He kisses my palm and my heart races, my cheeks feel as if they were on fire. His other hand moves to caress my face and he closes his eyes and opens them again a fire in his eyes. "Wake up, Darling." I bolt awake, shooting straight up, touching the palm Lea had kissed in the dream. I stare at my palm and furrow my brows 'Man, my dreams have a really good way of messing with me' I shrug off the feeling the dream had left me with and walk outside my room only to be met with a landing. There were stairs leading down to the first floor... wait the cabin was only a first floor cabin. Was this what Merlin meant, when he said he was going to expand? I walk down the stairs and Merlin was sitting at the table in the kitchen, waiting for me. "I'm truly sorry my dear, but I thought it a good idea to have the sleeping quarters upstairs, with a study and meditation room for you downstairs instead," I move down the stairs and sit on the chair across from Merlin, I crossed my arms and said "So, what is it you needed me to do for you?"


	4. Fight and Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you that don't know. Yes this Chapter took forever to come out. I unfortunately, was waiting for an invite from this lovely sight to post this work. So I had wrote three chapters to type up and post. I didn't get to finish this chapter until yesterday so from now on the chapters will be coming out at weird times and I apologize ahead of time for this. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

**_Chapter Four_ **

Merlin had stroked his beard, looking me in the eyes as he responds. "You were asleep for quite some time you know, you sure your ok?" I just blink and nod once. 'I wonder how time really works here.' Merlin adjusts his glasses and brings me out of my thoughts. "Well, onto what I needed from you. I need you to record data as to how Heartless fight for an idea I have for training. I would like to make a training arena for the three of you, and only fighting each other will not be good enough." I ponder this for a minute. 'This would be a good opportunity for me, maybe I would be able to look for them while I do this.' I nod and smile brightly at Merlin. "I think I can do that for ya, where will I be going to do this?" Merlin waves his wand and a portal appears, Merlin motions towards it and smiles. "There are still small traces of Heartless in Olympus Coliseum. Enter a tournament while your there, might prove useful to you. Well, after you my dear. I will be watching." I simply nod and smile, stepping through the portal of light.

When I refocus my eyes from the light of the portal, I am greeted with the site of a grand arena, no coliseum, that seems to still be under some construction. Standing in front of the tall double doors, is a small... goat thing? It's bipedal whatever it is. He seemed to be thinking about something deeply as he hears my approach. "Herc, nice timing! I need you to move that statue over there." he motions towards this towering over fifty feet statue of a warrior or gladiator of some sort. My eyes widen and I swiftly look back to him. "I can't move that! I'm nowhere near strong enough to do that!" He straightened up in shock and starts to turn towards me. "What do you mean you can't move it- huh?" The realization hits him very quickly when he sees me, not who he thought I was I guess. "And whaddya you want?" I bite my lip and touch the moon and sun on my hat, look at him as I hesitantly say, "I-I had heard that there were Heartless still present here.... Where might I find them?" He sighs and scratches his head. "So you aren't gonna give me a name huh? Just straight to the point." I fiddle with my hat some more and with my other hand, I reach it out to shake his hand. "Minervae... sorry I forgot to introduce myself." He just waves my hand away. "Name's Phil, now as for those creatures you speak of, they are running in the tournament coming up.... We have a spot open, however, I need you to prove to me that your good enough for the spot kid."

I cross my arms and take a step back looking at him quizzically. "What kinda test will I be going through?" Phil then crosses his arms like i did and taps his...hoof, scoffing. "If your good enough this should be a walk in the park. Head through to the arena when your ready." I walk through the doors and through the doors of the vestibule. I am greeted by the arena filled with some sort of barrels, floating in all kinds of different directions and heights. I hear a yell behind me "Ya got one minute kid, and your time starts now!" I immediately rush forward with Frozen Howl and Blaze Tide at the ready. I end up casting Aerora to gather most of them in one spot and wail on them while weaving in Thundara when I can. I manage to finish a lot quicker then he expected me to. "Not bad kid, twenty eight seconds." I disarm and walk back into the vestibule with him "So, am I in?" Phil takes a moment to think on it and sighs. "Yeah your in, but don't get too excited just because your in the big leagues.... these opponents are no joke, kid" I smirk and bring my head to the brim of my hat with the other hand on my hip. "Big leagues huh? ....Not bad." Phil immediately protests my reaction. "Hey what did I just tell ya? Match just starts in ten minutes, there is a Moogle by the door to buy stuff if you need anythin'." Phil walks to the corner as I approach the Moogle by the door. I feel in my pocket to see if I have any Munny on me. When I pull something out that I hadn't noticed was there before. It was a wallet.... a purse like wallet. When I looked inside there was a total of five hundred twenty thousand munny inside.

After I notice the amount inside, I see a key chain on the wallet... of a toy Chirithy with a chocolate cake hat on. 'Did my past self have so much Munny, or even more then this? Why am I getting this amount now of all times... why not earlier?' I look up at the Moogle and I have a flash of a familiar feeling. "Would you like to see my wares, kupo?" I pause for a moment, "...Uh..yes, what are you selling?" The Moogle hands me a list of it's inventory. I grab some potions and ethers, unsure of what I will face. That's when I noticed a rather peculiar selection of items. The first item was an item called... Where-a-bell. The Moogle noticed my confusion "That item allows the user to find hidden items with a ring of the bell, however kupo, it also attracts the attention of enemies kupo!" I notice the price ten thousand munny, not bad for the effect. "Why not? Could prove useful." I add that to my list of items to purchase and look back to the list. Harmonia, a ring of some sort. "That's Harmonia, I can't make heads or tails of the outer inscription, but when worn it can invigorate the user and boost strength, kupo!" I can definitely make use of this!! But it's twenty five thousand munny, price is steep but well worth it. I add that item too and look towards the armor portion of the list. Two items catches my eyes this time, Gladium and Magus' Choker. Gladium seems to increase my overall speed and agility by a small portion and Magus' Choker increases my magic damage and resistance overall as well. Gladium appears to be a transparent rapier while Magus' Choker has stars, moon and sun on it. A perfect match for my hat! The two of them together costs seventeen thousand Munny,I add them to my list and check out my items. I notice that I had nearly spent almost a hundred thousand Munny....oops. The moogle gives me a couple of postcards for buying so much. "Use these to exchange for prizes at a mailbox, kupo!" That's when Phil begins to approach me.

He crosses his arms and taps his hoof on the stone floor. "Alright kid, I hope your done shopping 'cause it's time for round one!" He pushes me through the arena doors and I stumble into the ring before righting myself. I look up and notice my opponents are, Heartless just like Phil said. The Heartless in this round are five Rabid Dogs, three Soldiers and two Striped Arias. I haven't really faced those Arias before, but this should be go smoothly, it's only the first round. I hear an announcer begin to countdown "THREE... TWO... ONE.... FIGHT!" The Arias begin to charge up a ball of a very familiar spell as the Soldiers and Rabid Dogs rush me. 'Wait... isn't that Stop?!' I quickly attempt to roll away from the orbs and the enemies rushing me, barely escaping them. I roll again and jump into the air, trying to ignore the dogs nipping at my heels after me. I manage to get a combo off before I use Aeroro to spin into the air while lashing out with both keyblades. I manage to kill one Aria and all of the dogs with this move, but the Soldiers and the other wounded Aria is still ready for more. I use Blaze Tide to cast Blizzara on the remaining Aria, freezing it in place. Once it's frozen, I strike it hard with Frozen Howl in a downward slash, into a upward slash. After I continue this barrage of attacks on it, it eventually falls. I turn my attention towards the Soldiers, dashing towards them. I slice one with Blaze Tide and use Frozen Howl to follow up in an upward arc, knocking it into the air while I cast Thundara to stagger the other two only to kill them and the one I strike. 'Well I overestimated the damage there I guess.'

I look around in shock as to how fast I managed to finish that. I stare down at Blaze Tide in confusion. 'I know I bought items before all of this... But is Blaze Tide really making my magic this strong?' I hear Phil walking up behind me. "Not bad kid, but ya got nine more rounds to go." He leads me back to the vestibule, instead of buying anything I just sit in a corner, thinking about what just happened. 'Am I really so adept with Blaze Tide already...? No, my magic carried me through that. I should try to only use melee attacks next round.... why must I be this way? I should have practiced more... why am I so stupid?' My thoughts are cut off by Phil, who is standing in front of me. "Alright kid, time for round two, go out there and kick some tail." I walk out into the arena, the sullen look still plain as day on my face as I look up at my opponents. The Heartless this round are two Aeroplanes, two Luna Bandits and one Assault Raider. I wince at this 'I really should us magic here...... No, I can do this.' I walk into the ring and drop into my battle stance, focusing.

Once the announcers yells to fight, the Luna Bandits run towards me, ready to slice me with their crescent blades. I dodge them and angle both keyblades to be able to slice through one in a smooth motion as I dash beside it., Blaze Tide ready to be able to stab or strike something in a reaction, Frozen Howl at my side. The Luna Bandit I injured falls, but isn't quite ready to be out for the count. I barely notice the Assault Rider charging me, I immediately run and dodge roll away from it. I change focus to the other Luna Bandit, stabbing it with Blaze Tide and using my momentum to throw it into the Assault Rider. I end up tumbling across the ground, panting hard from the exertion. The Aeroplanes take advantage of my paused movement and fly forward towards me, beginning to fire their machine guns in my direction. I begin to run, however I still end up getting clipped by a couple of the shots, crying out in pain. I try to refocus and think to myself. 'Why? Why must I be so stupid? I can't hold out for too long, I need to focus.... If I can take out the Aeroplanes first, the fight should be easier.' I run up to the Aerplanes as they descend, trying to charge me with a spinning attack. I roll away in time and spin around, I gold Blaze Tide in a stabbing motion and strike one of them, I follow up with a downward slash from Frozen Howl. The Aeroplane sputters trying to get away from me, I immediately throw Frozen Howl in a strike raid, delivering the killing blow to it. Before Frozen Howl can return to me, I get rammed in the side by the other Aeroplane. I grit my teeth and stab it with Blaze tide. Frozen Howl then returns to me, and I slash the Aeroplane with it twice in quick succession. This kills the remaining Aeroplane, leaving me with the two wounded Luna Bandits and the unscathed Assault Rider.

I rush the Luna Bandits, barely strafing past the Assault Rider's charge. Once in melee range, I dash around it, spinning Blaze Tide so I hold it just like Frozen Howl. I cross one arm over the other, forming an x pattern, and simultaneously slash with both keyblades in a cross slash on its back. I turn swiftly, and slash the other Luna Bandit with Frozen Howl. I jump back and notice the last Luna bandit and Assault rider were the only ones left. The exhaustion hits me like a wave, I drink a potion and dash past the Luna Bandit finishing off with another cross slash. It all comes down to the big guy, the Assault Rider. I know how dangerous these things can be, so I ran around to it's backside and strike it. I manage to deal a good chunk of damage to it before it turns and uses its windmill spear attack, keeping me airborne the whole time. I use another potion as it rears up, prepping to stab me with its spear. I dodge roll left in time and rushed it while it was open, I try to jump in the air and land a flurry of blows in a spinning attack, however without Aerora I end up over rotating and fall onto the ground once the combo was over. I get up as quickly as I can, noticing that the Assault Rider was a lot quicker and more wild then it was before. It charged me, trying to stab me again. I have no choice but to guard it because of how slowly I got up. I move both Blaze Tide and Frozen Howl into a defensive x to guard me from the spear's strike. The spear just grazes my arm, causing a yelp from me. I roll around to its side and unleash the final combo, taking it out and ending the fight.

The crowd cheers a lot harder then they had in the first round, Phil however, wasn't too happy for me. "Kid! Why didn't you use your magic? That fight woulda been over so much sooner and easier, sure you pleased the crowd, but at what cost?" I sigh and grab my arm after letting go of my Keyblades. "I.... I guess I was trying to prove something to myself... I have a long way to go I guess..." My eyes betray me, showing my inner turmoil as plain as day. 'I can't pull that again... I only have four potions left, I should get this over with and reevaluate my so called training, How could I be so dumb?' I close my eyes and refocus, 'Alright snap out of it, you have a tourney to win! Let's fight as per usual until the last few rounds.' The next six rounds were rather easy, I kept weaving in magic but not as hard as I did in the first round. I talk to the Moogle before round eight, replenishing my stock of potions and ethers. I notice someone walk up next to me when I finish up, a teenage boy with a black beanie covering blonde hair, a silver white vest robe with a short blue vest underneath, a pair of wine colored pants on and black shoes. The most noticeable feature on him however, was the large scar that runs across his nose, almost framing his blue eyes. "Oh, hi there, my name is Minervae.... What's your's?" he scoffs, disgusted and ignores me, shoving me out of his way to the Moogle. "Outta my way, loser." I growl and put my hands on my hips. "Hey! I asked for your name? Why be so rude to me?" He looks back to me and scoffs again, a look of disdain on his face.

He sneers, "If you must know, the name's Seifer. You'll be hearing that name again when you lose." My lip curled into a snarl and I exhale 'Who does he think he is?!' I slowly try to compose myself and touch my forehead, sighing. "I take it then, that your my next opponent?" He doesn't bother answering me and heads into the arena, 'I guess that answers my question.' Phil walks up to me and pats my leg. "Don't let 'im get to ya kid, just focus on winning the match. The way you been goin' you should beat 'im in no time flat." I smile at Phil and look towards the arena doors. "Thanks Phil, I needed that, I'll do my best." I walk out into the arena and sure enough, there is Seifer, waving around some kind of blue bat or club like a maestro leading an orchestra very quickly. As I walk into the ring, I scowl and sneer at him "Ready, Seifer?" He only scoffs at me as the announcer counts down. I take the few precious seconds I have before the announcer yells to fight to evaluate his stance. 'He seems to be almost taunting me with this stance, so I should probably be careful of any counter attacks.' The announcer yells to fight and Seifer slowly begins to walk towards me, I keep my stance as I walk around the ring, taunting him right back in my own way. He sneers and realizes I am not gonna fall for it. He jumps into the air and comes back down to strike me with the tip of his bat. "Isn't this romantic?!" I guard with Blaze Tide in a move that ends up blocking my vision of him briefly. I then try to riposte him with Frozen Howl. 'I don't wanna use my magic on him, I'll give him the respect of a weapons only combat.' I roll away and smirk at him "Nice moves, let's make this fair and only do a weapons only brawl." Seifer smirks back at me walking towards me again. "Heh, whatever." I'll take that as a yes, then.

As he approaches me, I attack him with Frozen Howl and he parries that strike, only for me to follow up with Blaze Tide in a backhanded strike to his right side. I immediately combo him by hitting him in two different points of his body with my keyblades, until I use them to sweep at his left side, throwing him off balance. He regains his footing and spins at me, managing to hit me in a full three hit combo before jumping back. I try to find my footing again as he jumps into the air again, I manage to roll out of the way just in time and charge his left side again with Blaze Tide, knocking him back and jumping up to continue into a upwards arc strike and strike back down with it in the same motion. I follow up with a slice that switches Blaze Tide into a normal grip instead of its usual back handed grip. I then land and move back, moving both keyblades to be at my left and dash by him slashing him in the side. Seifer falls to the ground, off to the side I can hear a male and female voice yelling at him to get up as I hear a commotion as if they are trying to enter the arena. The fight is over and I disarm myself, offering a hand to him to help him up, but he ends up getting up on his own. "Good brawl, but I'll beat you, I swear it!" I look at Seifer, a hand on my hip and smile, chuckling. "Well fought, if your gonna beat me you better get stronger, because I will be too. I won't give you a chance to beat me." He scoffs and holds up his forearm, I smirk and hit his forearm with my own, making an x. "Until our next brawl." I smile at him, my gaze softening "Until then." I start to walk back to the vestibule and hear him yell at me. "You better win this tournament, if you don't your a loser!" I chuckle. 'Way to state the obvious.' I look back, still walking. "I got this, don't worry about me." Once inside the vestibule, Phil greets me. "Nice work kid, I don't know how he made it this far into the tournament." I start to stretch and Phil continues, looking at the brackets. "Your up against Leon, Yuffie and Tifa as your final opponents. Three on one, it's gonna be tough."

I frown and look at Phil, worried. "I'm guessing this is why it's called the Lion-heart cup?" He only nods and walks to his corner of the vestibule. I took the time I have left to restock anything I might need for the next fight. When time's up I walk into the arena's ring, and drop into the a fighting stance. "The name's Minervae, may the best fighter win!" The man in the middle then smiles "I'm Leon, the girl with the short hair is Yuffie, the girl with the long hair is Tifa." Yuffie smiles at me an giggles, while Tifa has a serious look on her face as she takes her stance. "Good luck, your gonna need it." Leon says before the announcer yells at the top of his lungs. "FIGHT!" Yuffie throws her weapon at me and moves swiftly over to my left. Meanwhile Leon starts charging at me with his blade in straight line towards me and Tifa runs to my right side. 'A pincer attack huh? Alright.' I cast Aerora and use it to jump high into the air to avoid them, They manage to stop in time not to get caught in the spell. I dive towards Leon and hit him with a cross slash from both keyblades. Leon does take a substantial amount of damage but manages to be able to fight still. I notice Yuffie and Tifa charging me from both sides again and I cast Thundara right when they are in range. They both groan and stagger from the lightning strikes. Leon's blade's rach grows substantially and he starts wailing on me with strike after strike, giving Tifa and Yuffie enough time to recover. I barely manage to guard most of his strikes before I get struck by Yuffie's fuma shuriken and Tifa follows up with a hard kick in the stomach, sending me flying into the column behind me.

I groan and it becomes harder to see the area around me. I hear yelling "Come on kid! You can do this! Get up!" My vision is still cloudy as I try to stand. As I struggle I hear a voice in my head '____ , you must try to win this!' What? I look down and notice Frozen Howl's frozen over Blue Lotus glowing brightly. My eyes begin to leave a glowing trail of blue when I look around, my gaze happens to land on Yuffie and a voice leaves my throat that flows with the freezing howl of the wind as Yuffie slows to a snails pace. "Freezing Clarity." What I felt next was the most bizarre feeling. My body began to speed up immensely. With my newfound speed, everything seems to move so slowly, I can notice even the smallest detail here. I dash in the blink of an eye to each of them hitting Leon with twenty strikes, Tifa with forty and Yuffie with fifty. I move back to my original spot and I feel the speed leave me as they all fall to the ground immediately afterwards. The crowd at first is in a stunned silence, but then they began to slowly applaud me and cheer for my victory. The blue trail gone from my eyes, I look over at Phil as he approaches me. "I don't know where that came from kid, but good job. Congratulations!" He hands me a trophy and I hold it up for the crowd as they cheer louder. As Phil and I walk back into the vestibule, I cant shake the confusion in my head from that sudden move.

Phil takes the trophy from me and places it on a pedestal, the trophy now has an inscription "Lion-heart Cup Winner: Minervae." I smile and think to myself as I stroke the adornments of my hat. 'Lea, Isa, where ever you are I wish you could see me now..." I look over at Phil "Thanks Phil, I heard you rooting for me, I appreciate your support during this whole tournament." I smile brightly at Phil as he hands me my prizes, scoffing, I got handed a pendant with a red flame motif and an earring with a crescent moon on it. 'These are perfect for Lea and Isa!!!!' I place them in my pockets and walk back to the entrance, waiting to hear from Merlin. I hear some footsteps behind me and I turn to face them. "Oh, Merlin! There you are! I did what you asked-" Once I had turned completely around I cut myself off, plainly seeing that I had not been talking with Merlin. Instead I was talking to Seifer and his two friends that were in the stands. "Oh, it's you, sorry I thought you were someone else." Seifer scoffs and crosses his arms. "We were waiting on the same guy. Don't think we came to congratulate you or anything." The guy next to him speaks up at that moment. "Yeah, we were only waiting for him, ya know?" The girl on the other side of Seifer keeps a blank stare as she only says one word. "Waiting." This is one odd trio, even odder then my own. I hear a familiar voice to my left as I think that. "Sorry my dear, but I must transport these folks to their next destination if you don't mind." Merlin waves his wands and two portals appear next to each other. "I will catch up with you shortly, the portal on the right leads towards the cabin. I have much to speak with you about." He walks with the trio into the door on the left as I walk into the one on the right.

Sure enough, I find myself in the familiar surroundings of the interior of the cabin. 'I wonder what the meditation room is like that he had mentioned?' I turn to the door and peek in. The room looks just like a Tea room instead of a meditation room. 'As much as tea is relaxing, not quite what I had in mind.' I sigh and walk outside to meditate on the platform over the waterfall again. 'I coulda sworn I heard someone say a name in my mind... Maybe I could figure it out while I wait on Merlin. Maybe I will even figure out that weird move I did.' I sit down and place Frozen Howl over my lap. I feel a chill rush down my spine as I sink into my meditation and think back on the day's events. I re-experience the moment in the final round, hearing the voice again but clearer this time. "No-----, you must try to win this!" I hear the voice again and again, getting clearer and clearer the more it echoes within my mind. As I focus on the line I hear more this time of the fragmented name. 'Nova---, you must try to win this!' Nova? What is... I hear it again with complete clarity. "Novalyn, you must try to win this!" the realization hits me like a train 'My name?' a memory flashes before my eyes in that moment. I am much younger then I am now and my clothes look a lot cuter then my current attire. I am not wearing my hat at all and I'm in a world that is scarily similar to Radiant Garden. I hear a familiar voice run up to me. "Hey! Nova! I have been calling for you! Why didn't you hear me?" VENTUS?! A voice leaves my throat as I scratch the back of my neck and smile sheepishly. "Hey Ven! Sorry I didn't hear you. What's up?" As quickly as the memory began it cuts itself off and I jolt up, standing up immediately as a voice brings me out of my meditation. I begin to cry as Merlin speaks. "Goodness gracious my dear! What is the matter?" I look at Merlin with tear filled eyes. "... My real name.... I-I found it... I remember it. It's Novalyn..." Merlin looks to me happily and places a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "This is impeccable news my dear! Let's get you some tea and calm you down."

I smile at him softly and walk back into the cabin with him. While I sit across from him a thought strikes my mind 'Does my real name even matter?' I sip the green tea in front of me as I think on this for a brief moment. "Two other Keyblade wielders have finished their Mark of Mastery exams, but only one became a master, what a shame." I look up at Merlin, breaking my train of thought, and cock my head to the side confused. "Mark of Mastery exam?" Merlin puts down his tea cup and adjust his spectacles. "Oh, dreadfully sorry my dear, the Mark of Mastery exam is something exemplary keyblade wielders take to become a Keyblade Master. In fact my dear, you show great promise to be such a Master. However, you still need more training.... which brings me to my next point, the two trainees I told you about will be joining you today. Once I am done with the records of the Heartless you fought, I will send them in. Now I really must get to work on this my dear! I will tell them of you!" and just like that, he is gone. 'He is probably somewhere else here somewhere.' I decide to walk back out onto the platform after finishing my tea. I summon my Keyblades and attempt to do a battle meditation of sorts. My Keyblades spin and dance with me as I turn and spin moving them as if they were extensions of my own being.

This continues for an hour or so before I feel Blaze Tide begin to quiver lightly in my grasp. I break concentration and stare at it perplexed before it starts to quiver harder and harder, attempting to yank me backwards. "What? Why is it-" I'm cut off as the pull becomes too much, sending me flying backwards. A voice calls out after a gasp. "Look out! She is coming straight for you!" I quickly drop Blaze Tide, but the momentum keeps going until I crash into someone. I hear a grunt and a groan from the figure below me, but I can't see who they are since my back is to them. I groan and sit up looking up at the girl. "S-sorry 'bout that, I don't know why my Keyblade did that." The girl I had looked at sees me and realization hits her. "Oh! You must be Novalyn, Merlin told us about you!" I get up and shake her hand smiling "What's your name?" I realize something, Merlin had told her my real name. 'He must have thought I wanted to keep that name.... I'm not so sure about that.' She smiles at me sweetly. "My name is Kairi, pleased to meet you." I smile and hear another groan from the figure I had landed on. 'Right! The person I landed on!' I turn around to them messing with the adornments of my hat nervously. "Sorry! I didn't.. drop... my keyblade.... sooner.." My words trail off as I realize who I had landed on as he gets up. 'Despite that odd black coat, I would recognize that spiky red orange mane of hair anywhere!' I jump onto him, almost knocking him over again, and hug him tightly, crying. "L-Lea? Is it really you? Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" The tears overrun me as I clutch him tighter. He looks down and I hear an intake of breath and a gasp as he realizes. "Minervae?! Please say it's you..." I tear myself away from him enough for him to see my face. I meet his eyes with my tearful ones. "Yeah, it's me.... I kept my promise to you..." I hug him again, my heart racing a mile a minute as his arms try to bring me impossibly closer to him.

Kairi just stares at us, baffled as to what is happening. Lea had begun crying and continued to hold me for several minutes before we both pulled away. We both wipe our tears as Kairi speaks. "Lea, you know her?" He smiles and places a hand on his hip and a hand an elbow on my shoulder, showing off that he was taller then me. "Yeah Minervae here is a friend of mine from years ago, from before I became a Nobody. She and I would hang out with Isa all the time for years after we had met her. Wait, Merlin called you Novalyn.... DID YOU FIND OUT YOUR REAL NAME FINALLY?!" I wince at the sudden exclamation from him and smile. "Yeah, I did, only just recently though." He closes his eyes and smirks. "Sorry but Novalyn doesn't have the same ring to it as Minervae. You can call her that Kairi, but I'm stickin' with Minervae." I can't stop the grin from forming as he says this. "Of course, after all you helped name me. Of course your attached to it." Kairi giggles at the interaction between the two of us. "Well, Merlin told us there is a cabin nearby, we were just on our way there. Care to escort us there?" I start leading the way, the grin never leaving my face as I do so. On our way there, I look at Lea and hit his shoulder, "What's with the get up? Tryin' to be cool, ya dork?" He scoffs and playfully punches my shoulder. "Pfft, nah, I'll have you know this is the latest style, and I rock it well!" I roll my eyes and burst out into a fit of laughter. "Sure ya do! You never change." He and I continue laughing like this and I can hear Kairi faintly laughing at the two of us. I brush it off and see the cabin, with a flourish of my hands I yell. "Tada! Your new home awaits!" I bow as fancy as I possibly can and Lea bonks me on the head as he walks past me, Kairi's giggling continues. I hear Lea yell from ahead of me as I straighten up. "Hurry up ya slow poke!." I smiles a face splitting grin and run into the cabin.

Once inside the cabin, I go to the kitchen. "Would you guys like anything to eat or drink? We don't have to start training right now." Kairi sits down at the table and Lea leans against a wall in the kitchen as he stares at me, still in disbelief that he and I finally reunited. "Nah, I don't need nothin', what about you Kairi?" He doesn't stop staring at me as he asks her this. "Sure, if you have some orange juice." I nod and take a small carton out of the fridge that never needs to refill. I bring it to her and go back into the kitchen, beginning to make some hot cocoa. Lea comes up behind me once he realizes what I am doing and asks me. "Hey, I know I said I don't need nothin', but if your gonna be making your hot cocoa. Can you make me some?" I giggle and shake my head sighing. "Of course I can dork, go sit down I will be done making it in a bit." He scoffs a bit and walks to the table, sitting down next to Kairi. It takes a couple of minutes but I manage to make two piping hot cocoas for Lea and I. I walk carefully to the table and place one in front of him and the other in a chair across from the two of them. "So, Lea, how did you become a Keyblade wielder?" Lea takes a sip of the hot cocoa and smiles warmly. Sighing in pleasure at the taste. "Well, when I re-completed from being a Nobody, I needed some way other then the dark corridors-" I shiver at the mention of them, remembering being thrown through one and he notices. "Sorry, I forgot... I needed a safe way to travel between worlds so I could try to find you and Isa. The King told me the only way I could do that is with a Keyblade or Gummi Ship. So I decided to travel with the King to the Mysterious Tower while Sora and Riku took their Mark of Mastery Exams. Riku finished his but Sora was stuck in his exam. Riku dove into Sora's exam and tried to save him, but in the end the King, and Riku ended up confronting a new Organization. I came swooping in to save Sora just in time before he was made a vessel. What I didn't expect though, was Isa to be there under the leader's influence... made his vessel. Xehanort.... the puppet master of this whole catastrophe. Braig was there too of course, Xehanort must have ordered you out of the way or something." I wince at Braig's name being mentioned among all of the new information shoved onto me.

Kairi notices how troubled I looked. "Don't worry whatever happened in the past won't happen again. I'm sure Lea won't let it happen again." She smiles brightly at me. 'She has a very pure heart, not hard to believe she became a Keyblade wielder.' Lea continues, thumbing his drink keeping it warm with his abilities as I sip mine. "After they had disappeared, we came back to the tower and I managed to summon a keyblade." He then puts his hand to the side and flicks his wrist, summoning a keyblade that is _very_ him. I chuckle and smile at him. "That keyblade suits you very well. I have so many questions about what you just told me but, I doubt you want me to berate you with them." Lea smiles his dorkish smile and scoffs. "Nah, ask away, but before you do. I notice your still wearing the hat we gave you. I'm glad." I nod and mess with the adornments. I then begin to ask who Sora and Riku were as well as for elaboration on Nobodies and the Organization, old and new. He tells me all that he can and Kairi interjects with any knowledge she has on the subject as well. We talked for hours before Kairi heads off to bed. "Good night Kairi, sleep well!" I yell to her and Lea nods to her "G'night." I turn my head to look at Lea and smile. "She seems very nice... and pure. I am honestly not surprised she is a weilder." I lean forward and finish my third cup of hot cocoa. "Yeah well, she is one of the seven pure lights." I smirk 'Why am I not surprised by this?' Lea finishes his cup and gets up, stretching. "As much as I want to stay up all night with you to catch up, I'm beat. We can continue in the morning. G'night Minervae." I stand up and walk behind him up the stairs and then go to my room, waving at him before he enters his on the far end of the landing. "Night Lea, see you in the morning." I fall asleep quite easily that night. Despite all the excitement today seeing Lea again changed everything. I look forward to training with them tomorrow.


	5. Of Dreams and Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, been busy with a few IRL things, i still am kinda busy. Sorry for the shorter Chapter, not a lot for this chapter.

_**Chapter Five** _

 

As I drift off to sleep, I find myself at our old home in Radiant Garden. The sight of such a nostalgic place brings a bright smile to my face, my eyes light up as I look around. I sit down on the couch and inspect the odd seashell on the table. I pick it up gently and look it over, it was a blue and yellow seashell. "I don't remember this being here before....." I quickly get up and place the seashell back on the table before turning around to see who is approaching me. Sure enough, Lea was there with his hand scratching his neck, looking around while smirking. "Didn't think I would see this place again...." I smile and nod, realizing rather quickly that this must be a dream. "Makes sense to see this place again, there are such good memories here." Lea meets my eyes and steps forward, placing his hand on my cheek. His thumb gently sweeps under my eyes rhythmically as he leans forward. "Good memories of you too..." I blink and smile at him, not fazed by his sudden affection. "Not as good as my memories of you and Isa." He visibly winces a bit but smiles nonetheless. "Silly, here we are and you talk about our friendship." A wave of confusion hits me at that statement, my confusion very obvious he chuckles and leans closer, his eyes searching mine. 'His eyes are so beautiful, I never realized that...' His free hand grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. I feel safe somehow, I am not sure why, like I could be here forever. He closes his eyes and the distance between us also closes, his lips meet mine in a kiss. My eyes widen as he tries to pull me even closer, I blink slowly until I finally close my eyes. 'Why not? Not like this isn't a dream.' My arm wraps around his neck, playing with his hair. Despite how spiky it is, it is rather soft to the touch for the most part. He makes a small pleased noise and nips at my lip, trying to get me to deepen the kiss. As I oblige, I'm jolted awake, I touch my lips and close my eyes. 'Again? Why does my own dreams twist everything?' I shake my head and get out of bed. After I change out of my pajamas and into my gear, I step outside my door. I notice I had exited my room at the same time as Lea. I look at him and a slight blush hits my cheeks, I quickly look over the landing to avert my eyes and hide my gaze. "Mornin'." He pauses and wordlessly stares at me with an almost unreadable expressions before he passes by me and heads down the stairs. He pauses on the top of the steps and after a brief moment He quietly replies. "Mornin'...." I tilt my head to the side, confused by the exchange just now, but I wave it off as us both being tired from just waking up for the day.

Kairi is sitting at the dining table, food already on the table plated for us and waiting much like she was. "Hey there you two! You guys are more in sync than I initially thought!" I shake my head and a single chuckle leaves me as I sit down and eat, smiling. "That's what happens when ya live with this dork, ya gotta get up when he does, or he will wake you in the most annoying way imaginable." The sarcasm is laced heavily in my voice and is extremely blatant. I eye him with a smirk and he pauses before a slight blush tints his cheeks when he meets my eyes. 'Huh, weird.' He then playfully hits my shoulder and feigns being upset, as per usual. "Oh, like I ever did that! Really? Would you believe I would do something like that?" He looks at Kairi, trying to get her on his side of things. Unfortunately for him, he was sorely mistaken as she giggles and nods. "Yup, with how you are, I would believe it. You may have your serious moments, but you do tend to mess around a lot too." Lea then over exaggeratedly crosses his arms, sighing loudly. "Man, I can't catch a break can I?" He frowns, but it's obvious it's a fake one, he has a hard time keeping a straight face in moments like these. I smile and roll my eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Drop the act, we all know you aren't really upset." He grins and goes back to eating. As I bite into the bacon on my plate, I look back up at Kairi. "So, what's on the agenda today?" Lea shrugs next to me as he eats and Kairi thinks for a moment before responding. "I thought you could teach us some stuff before we enter the arena Merlin made for us." I stare at her in complete shock and disbelief, blinking several times before I speak. "Me? Teach? You must be kidding, I'm no Master... I am still learning myself." Lea puts a hand on his hip and raises his eyebrows. " _You_ , must be kidding, you taught Isa and I a few things before." I cross my arms and click my tongue. "Ya must be joking, I taught you both how to cook like actual civilized people, especially you. That's totally different then teaching someone how to fight." I don't really feel like I could teach them everything, especially with how my fighting style is. All I could do is give them an idea at most.

Kairi spots the doubt in my eyes and smiles sweetly as she approaches me. She puts a hand on my shoulder from across the table. "Hey, I think you can do it. I believe in you." She puts her hand on her heart as she speaks and I smile back at her and sigh. "Alright, I'll try, but the best way to learn is through sparring I would imagine." We all finish our food by this point, so I walk outside to the large platform I had used for meditation. I drop into my battle stance after turning towards them. "Who wants to go first?" Lea walks up with no hesitation and summons his keyblade. He then spins it and holds it behind his back much like he would a school bag. He smirks and looks at me ready to fight. I admired his keyblade as he had spun it and smiled, 'Suits him' He smirks and looks at me, ready to fight. "I'll go first, gotta show her how it's done right?" I laugh at him, and look him in the eyes as I respond. "Show her what? How to lose?" He scoffs and rolls his eyes, amused. "Nah, I'll put up more of a fight this time." I look at him and spin Blaze Tide, this is when I notice the difference from before. There is a weird chakram, like on his keyblade, wrapped in the flames of the handle on the side with the teeth of the keyblade. I pause for a second at this, confused before I shake it out of my head and spin it back around, back into my stance. I smile at him, the embarrassment from earlier gone. "This time? But, you say that every time!" He scowls and rushes towards me, clearly pissed at what I said. "Not cool, Min!" He then spins his keyblade and strikes me, I guard with Blaze Tide in a swift motion and riposte with Frozen Howl, He manages to jump back in time to avoid the hit. His gaze seems to focus on me as he speaks again. "Still not used to you dual wielding though..." Kairi has been watching us intently and seems to laugh at our exchanges, however she also seems to be writing down notes diligently. I smile and rush forward in an instant, clashing keyblades with him again and again until we both jump back, panting. I throw Frozen Howl towards him in a strike raid as a diversion and dash to his side, attempting to strike him. What I didn't expect though was for him to counter my strike raid with flaming chakrams and then parry my strike away from him. "Well... you really have gotten better Lea, Who 'da thought..." He scoffs and grins proudly. "Had to catch up with ya sooner or later.."

I smirk at him and speak again. "You may be catching up, but you have a long way to go!" I immediately dash behind him before he can react and hook Blaze Tide around his neck. "Yield." A shiver runs up his spine as he holds up his hands, his keyblade disappearing. "Alright! Alright! I yield! Geez!" I let my keyblades fade away and I look back to Kairi, placing my fist on my hip. "So how was that? Learn anything?" She smiles and tilts her head, a glint in her eye. "Other than how close you both are? I learned a lot, you both fight differently, he seems to dance with his keyblade and fight aggressively and you on the other hand not only dance, but your attacks are calculated. You seem to have so much control. Where did you learn that?" I smile and hit Lea's shoulder. "I learned from this dork and our other friend Isa, he was the one that taught me about the calculated moves. The rest is self-taught." Kairi goes deep into thought, one of her knuckles touching her bottom lip before she nods and Lea all of a sudden slings an arm around my shoulders, grinning widely. "I think we did enough for the day, we should practice more tomorrow, after all we have all the time in the world." I snort and roll my eyes as I cross my arms. "Literally....." I smile and start walking towards the cabin with him. Kairi follows not too far behind us and walks to the kitchen. I stretch and yawn, tired from the fight, we were fighting for a good long while I guess. Kairi was cooking something as I sat down on the couch, well more like flopped onto the couch. My eyes blink slowly and I feel myself begin to drift to sleep a bit, before Lea flopped down onto he couch next to me, sighing exasperatedly. "Hah... that fight was sooo exhausting, that's the longest you and I ever fought, we must have been fighting for over an hour. maybe more." I silently nod and stretch again. Kairi calls out to us in a cheery voice. "Alright sleepy heads, food's ready!" I get up and walk to the dining table sitting down in my usual spot. I slowly begin to eat, despite how ready I am to face plant into my food and sleep. I notice dinner was relatively simple tonight. Just a pork cutlet rice bowl, I eat it happily, not really having the stomach for much else. I smile up at Kairi and nod slightly as I speak. "Thanks, I guess you knew how tired we were... Sorry we didn't get to spar today." She shakes her head as she takes a bite of her food and smiles. She swallows it down, "Think nothing of it, you just gotta spar only with me tomorrow, got it?" I nod and go back to eating, I glance over towards Lea who had been unusually silent and I can tell he is just as tired as I am. He is extremely lazily eating his pork cutlet and rice, a few bits of rice falling back into his bowl. He seems as ready to pass out as I am.

We all finish our food and put our dishes in the sink to soak, Kairi then turns around with a hand on her hip, pointing at us. "You two go sleep, I can handle the dishes. Go on!" She sounds like she is trying a bit too hard to be a mom to us and its a little cute. I only nod and trudge up the stairs to my room. I open the door and manage to change into my pajamas and get under my sheets before I pass out. I open my eyes and I'm in my old bedroom in Radiant Garden. 'What is with me and dreaming of this place....' I hear a knock on my door and I groan, not wanting to get out of bed. The door gently opens and Lea is on the other side of it. His voice is low as he speaks. "You up..?" I slowly and begrudgingly sit up and rub my eyes. "Well I'm certainly not down," He chuckles and walks in, sitting down gently on the bed next to me before he places a hand on my neck. He stares me in the eyes before speaking again. "I wanna continue where we left off last time.... If you'd like.." I cock my head to the side, staring at him confused. He blushes and speaks again, rubbing the back of his head. "...I'll keep it over the clothes.. not unless you want to go further..." I blink a few times and blush a deep red, almost as red as his hair. "A-ah... that's what you meant..." We both awkwardly sit in silence as we blush at the very idea of it. He places a hand on my jaw and ends the awkwardness with a kiss. I gently wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to be on top of me, his hands start to roam down to my chest when again, like last time, the dream comes to a grinding halt. My eyes snap open and I pursue my lips. I exhale and get up. 'Alright, someone better not be messing with my head.' I leave my room after getting dressed and there is Lea leaving his room at the same time as me again. 'I guess we are just oddly in sync..' as I thought that Lea seemed to be staring at me for a long time. I raise my eyebrow and shake my head, walking down the stairs without a word. He snaps out of it when I am out of sight and follows me down the stairs.

From the looks of things, Kairi was outside practicing on a tree for our spar. She had left some food for us, some leftovers from last night with a couple of eggs. I quickly ate up and ran outside to her. I jog up to her and laugh a little. "Practicing huh? Not a bad idea." That seems to startle her for a second and she turns to me. "Yeah, I thought it would be..." She then straightens up and smiles. "So... wanna start?" I jump back a few feet and summon my keyblades with a flick of my wrists. "I'll go easy on ya, you seem to not have a lot of experience." She rushes forward at a decent speed and I bring up Blaze Tide to block her attack. Our keyblades clash and I smile as I threw Frozen Howl into the tree behind her. I push forward and dash around her. I go to strike her back and she casts Thunder. I grunt and back flip after sustaining the damage and getting over the small shock. "So, magic huh? Not bad, still needs work though!" I throw Blaze Tide at her in a strike raid as I roll to her side and hit her with Water after Blaze Tide returns to me. I quickly twirl Blaze Tide back into a defends position. I keep eye contact with her, making sure she knows I'm still treating this fight with the utmost of seriousness. Kairi raises her hand smiling. "I think that's enough for today.. I kinda wanna do something." I smile back at her and disarm. "You better go and dry off, I'll go wash up. I might read up on something.." She nods and I follow her into the house. I use the downstairs bathroom and she goes upstairs. I take a brisk shower and dry off quickly. I change into a new set of clothes I had summoned and walk out of the bathroom, drying my still wet hair with a towel when I catch Lea staring at me. "What?" I seemed to startle him as he looks away and rubs his neck. "I-It;s just been awhile since... I saw you without the hat.." I was holding the hat in question in my left hand as I continue to pat my hair dry with my right hand. I stare at him blankly and nod. "Ah, I see.. So what were you up to?" He blinks and turns his head towards the door. "I was gonna see what Kairi was up to..." I quickly finish drying my hair with the towel and put my hat back on. "Why don't we go together then?" I guess my shower had been longer than I thought it was.

He nods and walks out the door with me not far behind. We start walking towards a cliff face overlooking the rest of the Timeless Forest and I spot Kairi's long hair in the distance. "There!" We walk towards where I saw her and notice she is writing something. We both stare at her for a while, something familiar hitting us at the same time. Kairi notices us standing next to her on her right, the both of us still staring. I looked at her, trying to remember who she was reminding me of but nothing comes to mind. Lea had been doing the very same thing and Kairi looks at us worriedly. "What's wrong?" We both snap out of our thoughts and Lea looks up and turns his head and nods once. "Huh? Nothin', sorry" I look up and at the tops of the trees as I fiddle with my hat's adornments again. "It's really nothin'." I bite my lip as Kairi speaks again, trying to get us to spill. "Nova, Lea..." Lea looks up, "What?" and looks at her rubbing his neck. "I am." I look at her as well and say. "It really is nothin'." Lea and I then sit across from her as she continues to write. Lea cocks his head to the left. "A letter?" Kairi pauses and looks to him nodding. "Yup." I give a confused look as Lea continues. "To Sora?" He raises his right hand and drops it as he speaks. Kairi stops and goes deep into thought, touching her pencil to her lip. "Mmm, technically yes. But I won't send it. It's more for me." I furrow my eyebrows. "Huh? Why not?" Lea looks to me then raises both of his hands slightly, gesturing towards the notepad. "Ask Merlin. He'll deliver it for you." She nods but answers him again. "Yeah, but it's okay. I just like talking to Sora," She holds the notepad close to her. "even if it's on paper." Lea and I both move in sync, leaning back and nodding. "Oh, okay." Lea then glances left as I look up at the orange sky. "Oh!" He then produces three sea salt ice creams from behind his back somehow. "Here." Kairi is in shock as she completely stops writing. "Ice cream? Really?" He smiles a bit. "Yeah, I asked Merlin to pick these up." I then take one from him and smirk, thinking of the old times. "So, that is what you were doing earlier, you sly dog." He chuckles and continues, offering one to Kairi after she places her notepad and pencil down. "Ya know, we did both summon keyblades, and I reunited with one of my friends. Gotta celebrate." She takes it and smiles. "You're sweet, Lea." That remark made me feel a bit weird but I brush it off. Lea looks away. "Heh, naw..." She takes a few nibbles out of her ice cream as he and I stare at her again. 'She really does remind me of someone... But who?' She looks at us and asks innocently. "What?" Startled, Lea fumbles over his words. "Huh? N-nothing, I just..." I silently look up fiddling with my hat again. Lea looks away as his words trail off. She looks somber for a moment. "Your trying to remember what you forgot?" Lea looks down and meets her eyes for a brief moment. "Well, I, uh... Yeah..." He looks towards me and then off in the distance. "Yeah.." I look in the same direction. "I.. guess so.." Kairi furrows her eyebrows but tries to move onto a lighter subject. "So, tomorrow- You guys and me in the ring. You ready?" She smiles, trying to get us to smiles.

Lea and I continue to stare off in the distance as it gets a bit bright for a brief second. He and I nod, speaking in sync. "Course." She seems happy by our response and continues. "Don't hold back guys. Promise?" I look to her with Lea and saw something I didn't expect. I gasp as I see a girl with short Raven black hair and bright electric blue eyes smiles at me, holding a sea salt ice cream. My eyes begin to water as I feel a sudden piercing sadness. Lea and I drop our Ice creams simultaneously, as we stare at the girl. The tears begin to fall like well, a waterfall and I gasp again, shocked by the sudden waterworks. Kairi looks up and sees our tears she leans forward and touches our arms, glancing between the two of us, not sure who to console first. "Huh? Are you both okay? Lea! Nova!" Lea and I try to rub away the tears, multiple times. "Yeah... Sorry.. : He sighs and I frown. "Don't worry too much..." She doesn't look too pleased by our answers. "You're both crying. What's wrong?" He then stifles a sob and sniffles as I shake my head. "Something in my eyes." I continue his excuse. "Wind musta kicked up some dust..." We look back to her worried face. "Lea.. Nova.." We glance away and Lea gets up. He looks down at her. "I'm.. gonna go. Sorry." I swiftly get up. "M-me too..." We both move to walk away and she steps forward. "..'Kay, but stop apologizing." She looks into both our eyes, and we both meet her gaze on us. He smiles a bit and places a hand on his hop. "Fine... On one condition." I cross my arms and smirk. "Make that two." She cocks her head to the side, curious. "What?" He smiles a bit brighter. "Heh, call me Axel from now on." I unfold a hand and smirk even wider into a grin. "And call me Minervae, or Min." I glance at him, meeting his eyes with a knowing look before winking. He then gently places his left index finger to his temple and I copy the movement. We both say together to her. "Got it Memorized?" our voices shake as we say this slightly. She nods once and smiles. "Yeah. Okay, Axel and Min." He and I then walk back to the cabin, once again leaving her alone to her own devices. She stares after us worriedly, as we both wordlessly walk back.

 

I stop short at the large platform on the waterfall and sit down. Lea wordlessly sits down next to me as I pursue my lips. "I think about... my old life a lot ya know?" I bring up a knee and fold my arms over it, laying my head down on it, being sure not to make eye contact with him. "I don't think I wanna go back to that life. But, at the same time I wanna know. Now that I have some information of my old life I have come to a crossroads of sorts. I want to believe that I should be learning my old self but, I don't think I should at the same time." Lea pauses before he puts and arm around my shoulders and presses me against him, attempting to do a side hug. "I really don't know what to say here, Min." He sighs and holds me close, petting my hair as I begin to cry again. As this happens, I hear a voice and see an image, I hadn't expected to see what so ever, flash in my head. "Come on Nova, you're better then this... Chin up!" The boy looked a lot like me, however he had lavender eyes and his hair had a more red tint to it then mine did. A name flashes for a brief second afterwards, 'Cassio' a name that hits me like a train wreck. My brother, why in this moment, when I'm not sure about remembering anything more about my old life, do I see his face? I scrunch my face up a bit and slam my fits into the wood beside me, startling Lea. "What's the matter? Min?" I let out a strangled sob as I make eye contact. "Why does my mind keep messing with me?! I just want to go back to how it used to be! Why did I have to do this to myself!" He turns and pulls me into his chest, unsure of what else he could do in that moment. He rubs my back with one hand and my head with the other, trying to calm me down. "I'm not really that good with this kinda stuff, sorry. I really don't know what to say here." I chuckle a bit through my sobbing and I look up at him softly. "Just this, is helpful enough." My heart beats out of my chest out of both stress and the closeness of the two of us. "First it's the girl I saw in Kairi and now my brother.. What next? A secret lover?" Lea winces at my words at the end, before realizing something. "Wait, you saw the girl too?" Through my tears my eyes grow wide. "You saw the raven haired girl?" He nods vigorously and seems to scan my eyes. "Do you know who she was? I still can't place a finger on who that was." I shake my head biting my lip, I take off my hat and place it against my chest. "No, but whoever it was, I felt a piercing sadness at seeing her. As if I had been really close to her before, maybe not as close as you and Isa are to me, but close." He nods and looks to the sunset before looking back to me again. "It's hazy, but maybe she was from when I was a Nobody. I still can't place it." I sigh heavily and stare at his coat, fiddling with the strings after putting my hat back on. "Why did you want her to call you Axel?" He smiles, noticing I am trying to change the subject to something lighter. "It's just easier, she knew me as Axel from when I was a Nobody. In fact, most of the people I have met thus far knew me as Axel. So I figured, why not make it easier to get myself memorized in people's head. Axel, Lea, both names fit the same person." I lean back into him, hiding my face. "Yeah, at least  _you_ are the same person as always." I take a deep breath, his scent is wafting into my nose as I do so. I can't help but sigh happily and I snap out of it. I bring my arms around Lea, holding him to me tightly for a few moments before I let go and stand up. He silently embraces me, I can feel him smile against my hair. When I get up though he seems to feel sad about it for a brief second before standing up himself. "We should.. rest or something. Maybe we should be the ones making food tonight." He nods, his expression soft and vulnerable and then he returns to smirking at me. He walks inside with me and we rifle through the kitchen stuff, trying to see what we could make today for her. We inevitably decide on what we had on special days, my favorite comfort food and his too. As I'm handling the grilled cheese and hot cocoa simultaneously, he works on making the homemade Tomato soup. Kairi walks through the door and sees us at work in the kitchen, or rather the chaos that is having Lea in the kitchen with me. She grimaces for a second at the mess before sitting down, I place a cup of hot cocoa in front of her. "Don't worry there is more of this when everything is ready, and sorry for the mess." She shakes her head and silently sips the hot cocoa. She blinks surprised at the taste of it. The hot cocoa was made with dark chocolate, with a bit of whipped cream on top. I wink at her and whisper in her ear. "Normally there isn't whipped cream on top, but since I gave it to you before dinner was ready, I figured you would need something to help sweeten it a bit. You seem like someone that wouldn't really like bitter flavors that much." Her face is a bit unreadable for a second before a small smile creeps onto her face and she nods. Overall dinner, despite the chaos in the kitchen from the mess of making the hot cocoa and soup, it tasted very good. I feel like it tasted like the second best we have ever made it. We all head to bed, this time my dream being devoid of any strange dreams.


End file.
